Prelude to Sunrise
by MidnightAngel30
Summary: The war between the Mikaelson siblings had gone on for years, with Elijah in the North, Rebekah in the East, Kol in the West, and Klaus in the South, all of the land was met with destruction and devastation, So when Caroline Forbes found out her friend was taken by soldiers from the West for her magic, she had no choice but to begin a journey that would change the kingdom forever
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes, another story! No, I'm not abandoning the others. I just wanted to get the Prologue (and maybe the first chapter later since this is short) out so that everyone could get a feel for what's in store. I plan to finish a couple of my others first (Hellbound included) before I give this one my full attention. I hope you enjoy! P.S. it will not be in this style the entire story. Next chapter goes back to third person.**

* * *

You want to know about the war between the four rulers, do you?

Listen closely, because I have told this story many times before. I can't seem to turn down a curious child though. Any chance to pass down what wisdom I have left is too good to pass up. Not to mention I saw you fighting with your little sister over there. Such a young boy shouldn't be so quick to spar with his own blood. And would you believe that's how such a dark time in our land started? Four siblings fighting between each other…that's all it took. They were very _powerful_ siblings…but family nonetheless.

It's been a long time since the flames of war spread across this land. I bet you weren't even a thought to your parents yet. The war was _long_ before your time, and started much longer still. I don't know if your parents have told you the details or not, but it was quite a devastating period for us all. We had suffered the consequences of what _years_ of fighting did. What a centuries old dispute managed to do.

Oh, well aren't you funny. No, _I'm_ not centuries old. Now do you want to hear this story or not?

That's what I thought.

_Anyway_…to understand this story, you must first know some of the land's history. Since I doubt you pay attention in your schooling, allow me to fill you in on what you slept through.

I'm sure you're aware of the creatures that live out in the forest, the seas, the mountains, and so on? Good, at least I won't have to fill you in on the supernatural that live among us. That should be common knowledge, as should the fact that our great rulers are vampires. The most powerful of vampires, even. They are the very first vampires in existent, and from them, all other vampires were made.

The feud between the four siblings was long, and it was gruesome. For the longest time, no one knew why the war had started in the first place. Blood was shed; the number of dead rose at an alarming rate, and the towns were burnt to a crisp. All because our leaders couldn't solve their family issues.

Elijah, the ruler of the North, is a noble man. He…

I do not care if you've heard this before. I'm going to repeat it. Now pay attention. It's part of the story.

As I was _saying_…Elijah is a noble man. A family man to the core, he is the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings. His word is law, and he would never break it. My guess would be he is the most respected of our four rulers, for his fair judgment, and calm demeanor. Do not take him for a fool, however, because he is anything but. He has a temper that is much more contained compared to his brothers and sister. He will know if you are lying before the words leave your mouth, and his intelligence is not to be matched.

To the East is where Rebekah watches us all. The blonde hair is not to be mistaken for weakness though. She will rule with an iron fist, and demand she get what she wants. You don't see her as such? Well you are sadly mistaken if you don't think she'll take off your head. She has a quick temper that one. But she secretly possesses a heart. Tell no one I told you though. She might not like me saying such blasphemous words.

To the West, Kol sits on his throne, causing mayhem amongst his people. No matter how many years pass, he will always love wielding that godforsaken battle-axe. We should be thankful he doesn't just ignore the wishes of his people like he used to. His joy for creating his own entertainment will never cease, but at least he can pretend to be a ruler long enough to keep his land from imploding.

And finally, the ruler of the very South we live in, Klaus. What a beast he had been so long ago. His brutality and wrath were notorious throughout all four corners of the kingdom. He took pleasure in the tears he created, and the blood he smeared. Reasoning with him wasn't a plausible option, and mercy wasn't a word he knew the meaning of. Not until years later, at least. But even now, he is the toughest of all the leaders. Do _not_ pick a fight with him. You _will_ lose.

Now, the siblings fought a grueling war. It was unrelenting, and many creatures and humans alike suffered. It would have probably continued on this way, had one brave woman not stepped up to the task. A girl who wanted adventure, much like you. Sword fights, horse back riding, and all while keeping every strand of her pretty hair in place. She had big dreams for sure.

You don't know this woman? You mean to say…that my story will _teach_ you something? Well…who would have thought?

The lady I speak of goes by the name of Caroline Forbes.

She embarked on a journey that would change not only her life, but also the life of the whole kingdom. It was because of her the pointless war ceased. It was because of this journey that Caroline got the adventure she always wanted, the love she never expected, and friendship from those who would gladly die for her. What I'm about to tell you is the very story of how she came to acquire them all, and save our land in the process…

So pay attention.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love a good tavern tale. Also, you will be getting the full story throughout these chapters. It won't be through just this tavern goers perspective. I thought it would be interesting to look at it as though we're now in the present, and this story has already happened. It's going to be a fun ride, and like I said, I might post the first chapter later to give you all a better feel for it. Let me know what you think so far!**

**Also, a huge thank you to Leah for the beautiful cover! It inspired me so much.**


	2. Divide and Conquer

**A/N: So that prologue was incredibly short and I figured if you're going to get a feel for it, you're going to need the real first chapter. So here you go, dears.**

* * *

The land of Kael was slowly becoming a wasteland. Everywhere someone turned, villages and towns were being engulfed in flames, bodies were piling up, and the creatures of the wild were running rampant. The siblings of all four corners were at fault for this, sending armies out to destroy their enemies' kingdom. It was a horrific time to live in, and a worse time to be a ruler.

But Niklaus Mikaelson did not care. He would rule in fear if he had to. In fact, he much preferred it that way.

He had been fighting with his siblings for hundreds of years, each year getting progressively worse than the last. It had all started with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol soon joining to protect their respective sides. He only attacked them when necessary though. Well, he tried. Kol was the most difficult. Always trying to be so funny with his stealthy attacks that left Klaus' towns in uproar. So Klaus would retaliate, but the effects of his attack never seemed to last. Kol simply did not care about his people. For that matter, Klaus didn't either. They were nothing more than little insects to control.

Ever since their parents' death, the land had gone downhill. It was when the war had started, and they had each gotten a section of the land. Elijah retreated to the north, while Klaus took his place in the south. Elijah tried to win over the love of his people, but Klaus did not bother doing the same with his. He was the most powerful creature out there. No one would ever be able to stand against him. For not only was he the first vampire ever created—a curse at first, that turned into one of the greatest fortunes to have ever stumbled upon Klaus—but he was the only hybrid in existence. Klaus was a mix between a werewolf and a vampire, thanks to an indiscretion by his whore of a mother.

And it was his little secret.

Klaus had never told anyone, not his parents, or even his siblings, that he was a hybrid. Not a soul in the land knew. It was his best advantage. All he had to do was compel someone to forget the golden eyes, so no one would question why they were different from ordinary vampires' eyes. It was so simple. He preferred not to use compulsion sometimes, only for the entertainment of watching the people squirm from just his presence. It was intoxicating to have so much power in his grasp.

Despite all the power he knew he possessed, he wanted everyone to acknowledge it. And by everyone, he meant his siblings as well. The people had already done so. It was Rebekah, Kol, and even Elijah who had failed to submit. He would control all of the land by the time this war was over. He would make sure of that.

He had to admit, Rebekah was easiest to sway, and probably his favorite among all of his siblings. But they had their spats over the years, causing her to be more of an enemy than an ally. No bother. It was of no importance to him. He didn't need allies, and he didn't need his family's support to rule the entire land. He would one day have power over all four sections. His siblings would never ruin him again.

The whole argument had started because of Elijah. If it weren't for his fool of a brother, Mikael would have been none the wiser about what Klaus had been up to so many years ago, and would therefore have never ruined it. The only conceivably good thing to have come from any of it was that Mikael and Esther both died soon after. They had treated him badly all his life, and they had gotten retribution for their actions. Klaus did not mourn them, nor would he ever.

Elijah had made that terrible mistake of taking sides against Klaus, and that was over 900 years ago. It was amazing to him that the land had yet to become ruins.

Klaus looked out across the throne room, where he sat atop his throne, thinking of past events. The evening sky shone through the windows, the reds, oranges, and purples mixing all together. He might have been nothing more than a heartless beast, but he could appreciate true beauty. And the world he lived in had only a few. None of them involved the many ignorant souls he ruled over.

He had decided that tonight would be the night he went for a hunt. All the signs pointed to a good night. Every now and again, he enjoyed letting the beast within him thrive, howling at the moon and searching for his next kill. It was invigorating, it was addicting, and it was the only thing he could do while hidden in his wolf form. Where he would go exactly, he didn't know. But that was all apart of the fun.

"Your majesty," a young boy said to him nervously, bringing Klaus out of his reverie as he bowed deeply upon reaching the throne. "The two women who have been causing you trouble are here, sir."

"Bring them in," he told the servant firmly, not bothering to move from his position. One of his legs was thrown carelessly over the side, while he leaned back, resting his cheek against his knuckles.

The boy shuffled out through the heavy double doors, only to return shortly after with two females, both in about their mid-twenties. One struggled against the guards holding her, her chestnut hair swaying haphazardly in front of her face. The other remained still, allowing the men to bring her forward, hiding behind her raven-haired locks. It was useless for them to fight. The werewolves were a strong breed, and would be able to hold the human girls for as long as Klaus wished.

"Hello, my dears," Klaus drawled once they got closer, smirking playfully. "How are you both?"

"Good, your highness," the obedient one said quietly, giving a bow of her head. Where was this behavior when she was attempting to break into his castle?

"You are a despicable creature," the other spat, fixating on Klaus with an intense glare.

"So I've heard," he chuckled darkly. See? No one ever said he couldn't be funny.

"What are you going to do to us, sir?" the obedient one asked him.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered with honesty, shrugging in indifference. "Perhaps if you tell me why you were trying to break in, I may be more…generous."

"Don't say a damn word to him, Lydie! We will never bow to him. Long live, Elijah!"

"If you don't watch your tongue, I will be forced to punish you by ways you could have never imagined in your worst nightmares," Klaus growled. "Do not forget whose castle you are in, and whose ground you walk upon."

"I don't fear you. I will never cower beneath you," she hissed.

"Such foul words to come from a woman's mouth. Did your parents never teach you how to act around a king?" Klaus was becoming less and less patient with this woman's antics.

"You are no king. Are you such a coward that you must stand around and scorn me with words? If you wish to punish me, then you give me a man's punishment. I do not fear what lies ahead. I will have died for my king!"

"Cecilia, do not speak another word!" Lydie cried, fighting back tears to no avail.

Klaus bolted from his throne, stalking toward Cecilia as his anger brimmed to the surface. He put his hand forcefully on her face, clamping her chin tightly, and made her look him in the eye. This outspoken little lamb had just hit her expiration date.

"What makes you think you will be bestowed with a quick death?" he asked her, a snarl practically ripping from his throat. "If it is a man's punishment you want, then it is a man's punishment you will get. I will have my soldiers rip out your tongue for such treasonous words. You may not live in my kingdom, but you are now on my land, and my law is what you abide by. After they fix your speaking problem, I will have them slowly break every bone in your body. When there are no longer any bones to break…only _then_ can you die. I would say be careful what you wish for next time, but there won't be a next time, will there?"

Klaus watched as the girl began to slowly tear up, but her face remained as stoic as it could be. "Then that is how I shall go," she mumbled.

"Take her to the torture chamber," Klaus yelled to his guards. He heard Lydie screaming cries of protest, but he didn't care. Instead, he turned slowly to her, his demeanor completely changed.

"Sister!" Lydie yelled, but it was too late. She was already out of sight.

"Your sister is no longer your concern," he informed the black-haired girl sweetly, strolling closer to where she stood so that he could place his hands on either side of her face. "Now maybe you can help me. Explain to me why you were trying to break into my castle."

"Are you going to kill me?" Lydie asked shakily.

"Yes," he said without hesitation, "but your death will not have been in vain. Not if you tell me why you come all the way from the north. That is an awfully long path to travel simply to die without ever having fulfilled your purpose in life."

"He…" she began slowly, drawing a hesitant breath before continuing, "He said we needed to gather what information we could. What you might be planning next, what alliances you have, things like that."

"And nothing else?" he asked seriously.

"No…nothing else, your majesty."

"You have been a very good girl," he cooed, stroking a strand of her hair back. "For being so helpful, I'll even let you in on the knowledge Elijah wishes to have."

"But, sir—"

"Shh," he shushed, putting a finger gently to her lips. "Do not interrupt me. I am trying to be courteous. Do you understand?"

She nodded hastily.

"Fantastic. Now you see…what Elijah is looking for, he will never get," Klaus began, moving his thumb gently along the girl's cheek. "I presume you are aware that all sides of Kael use witches and warlocks. Most already have fully developed, and powerful, magical abilities. But, there is one particular kind of witch I want to get my hands on. A rare witch, or warlock, that is a…dying breed, if you will. Their beliefs are from the olden days, where vampires and witches never got along. But I think with a little persuasion, they would come around eventually. They keep their powers close to them, you see, and families teach each generation to be wary of us. My goal is to find one, and take them by any means necessary. I will use them for a spell so wicked, Elijah will no longer have a land to govern. He will be forced to submit to me, and my other siblings will follow suit. And then Kael will truly be all mine, and Elijah will know what it is like to have nothing. For what Elijah values most are his people and his family. Without them, he will be completely, and utterly alone." They could have all lived so peacefully in their corners, but it was never that simple. Never between siblings. Now, Klaus wanted it all.

Lydie quivered in front of him, tears falling steadily down her face. Klaus studied her expression, and saw nothing but fear written all over her face. It was calming to get his plan out in the open, and confide in someone, but it still didn't satisfy him. He felt hollow, no matter what he did.

"Take her away, men," Klaus commanded, letting the girl go unceremoniously. She began sobbing as Klaus walked back up the steps to his throne. He was about to sit down again, but another thought occurred to him instead.

The last thing he wanted to do right now was sit down for who knew how long. Klaus wanted to start his night. He needed to relieve some stress.

"I'll be out for the night. Don't wait up for me," Klaus informed one of the nearby guards.

"But, your highness—" the boy began, but Klaus wasn't having it.

"I said don't wait up for me," he said tightly, his eyes widening in barely controlled fury. The boy shut up immediately, and let Klaus go without another word. Smart move.

He stormed out of the castle with nothing but the freedom of running through the forest on his mind. Klaus needed to feel the wind against his face, to taste the blood on his lips, and to feel his paws digging into the dirt. It was the best medicine for relaxation after a full day.

As soon as Klaus reached the forest border, he felt his eyes burning gold with animalistic intent, and his bones slowly transforming into that of a wolf's. The beautiful part of being a hybrid was that he could control his wolf side. There was no changing on the full moon, or uncontrollable urges to kill—despite those that he already had. Klaus had all the power, just like he liked it.

Tonight, he would certainly be utilizing every last bit of that power.

* * *

The evening sky illuminated the wide-open field in a warming glow, leaving Caroline to feel at peace as she practiced her sword handling. She would have to return to her village shortly; there was no doubt about that. Her parents would be wondering where she was. If only she could play with Matt's swords there, rather than be forced to hide her practice. Women were supposed to tend to the children and the cooking, not the fighting. It would be frowned upon.

Caroline didn't understand it. Lady Rebekah had women fighting for her in the East. Why was it so wrong for Caroline to simply wield a sword in her own town? It's not like she wanted to fight. War was a terrible thing, and something she didn't wish to be involved in. All she wanted to know was how to defend herself against enemies.

For months she had been sneaking off with Matt's swords and knives so that she could practice her fighting. The only people who knew about it were Matt, seeing as she had to ask his permission for the weapons, and her other best friend, Bonnie. No one else knew about her long practices in the evenings. They all presumed she was off picking flowers for her home. No one would suspect the perky little blonde to run off and practice an activity as manly as sword fighting.

She thought more girls would want to defend themselves in such devastating times. They were in the south of all places; it was practically the worst area to live in. Everyone wanted to attack the south. Caroline had tried many times to reason with her mother about learning to defend herself, but she would never listen. It was because of this that she never confided in her mother. Of course her father knew how to fight, but he would never teach his girls because he thought he would be able to defend them in a time of crisis, should one ever arise.

But Caroline knew better. She knew better than to trust that the kingdom wouldn't one day burn to the ground from all the hatred. This war had been going on since before she was born. Caroline was only twenty-five. Her grandparents had told her stories about the hardships _they_ had faced as children. She was told all about the rulers who never aged because of their vampirism, and all the horrible crimes that had been committed.

Not only was it the rulers raging war, but cities and villages within kingdoms were also turning on each other. No one trusted one another, and it was sometimes neighbor against neighbor in the fight for survival. From simple robberies to killings, no one could turn a corner without fearing for what hid behind it. That was why Caroline always carried a knife on her.

Matt taught her what techniques he knew, but without a father to guide him, he had mostly learned from practicing on his own as well. Her father, William, had often taught Matt a few lessons, but Matt preferred to train on his own. He was always willing to take advice from someone wiser than him, but on the other hand, he wanted to prove he didn't need his father to become well versed with his weaponry.

As for Bonnie, she wasn't as adamant about learning like Caroline was, but she would occasionally let Care show her a few things. It made her feel better knowing that Bonnie at least had a little knowledge about taking care of herself. With all of the supernatural creatures out there, who knew when it would come in handy?

All of these events had led Caroline to where she was now, yearning for adventure she would never find in her small village. To do that, she would have to leave her town, and her parents, to find a life she was looking for. There had to be a better place, right? A place in the farthest reaches of Kael that had not been touched by the vile hand of destruction? Or even a far off island that would require a ship to cross? Maybe once this place was found, she could find a way to tell her parents and friends, so that they could join her in such a heaven.

While Caroline got lost in her thoughts of a better homeland, she swung her sword swiftly, and without hesitation. It had become second nature by now, moving with patience and precision. Slicing through the air was the easy part; it was when she would be faced with a more solid target that unnerved her. Would she be able to follow through then?

"Perhaps you need someone to spar with?" a voice said from behind Caroline, causing her to jump.

"Matthew Donovan!" she reprimanded, placing her fists on her hips while he laughed heartily. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"What? I'm sorry," he smiled, grabbing one of his swords off the ground, and tossing it lightly in his hand. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Are my parents already worried?" She asked, readying her sword.

"They think you must have enough flowers to fill an entire garden by now," he teased, readying his sword like she had.

The swords began clanking against each other, the metal clashing as they playfully fought. Caroline had done this with Matt plenty of times before. While he would deny it until the end, some of his movements were predictable. He tried so hard to change his technique up, but Caroline always found a pattern in time to best him.

"If my father would have taught me how to defend myself, there wouldn't be a need for this idiotic lying," she reasoned, blocking one of his strikes.

"Just tell them. I'm sure they would handle it better than you think."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," she muttered, attempting to jab him. Matt blocked her yet again, and this time, she made a run for it.

Caroline ran down the field, smiling the entire time. She knew Matt would chase her. She knew he would always chase her. The sound of his footsteps pounding through the dirt reached her ears, and she giggled at how slow he was. For a man who trained daily, she was somehow still faster.

She kept running until she reached the cliff by the beach. The Chelzac Sea roared as the waves crashed onto the sand below her. The drop was far, but not far enough to kill her should she decide to slide down the dirt slope. That was not her destination though. So Caroline continued running until she reached a group of rocks cluttered together. She climbed the small boulders, turning around, and pointing her sword at Matt when he caught up.

"When did you get so fast?" Matt asked, almost out of breath.

"Is that your way of surrendering?" She teased, waving the tip of her sword around.

Matt never wavered though, and continued to keep his sword focused on her. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I beg to differ," she challenged, readying her sword while staying balanced atop the group of boulders.

Matt jutted forward, only for Caroline to miss, and then jump off the rocks, kicking him in the knees so he was down to her level. She held the sword by his throat, and grinned triumphantly. He was slacking when it came to training.

"Okay…you have me."

"Either you're not trying very hard, or you are becoming weaker every day," Caroline provoked.

"Well aren't you sure of yourself," Matt laughed.

Unexpectedly, Matt grabbed the hand that held her sword, and pushed her aside so that she was lying flat on her back. With her arms pinned to the ground, and the sword now out of her grip, Matt had the advantage. Damn him.

"Well played," Caroline mumbled, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Matt let go, helping her stand up, and letting Caroline smooth out her long skirt. She straightened her midriff, making sure nothing was out of place. The outfit may not have been a pretty dress, but at least she wasn't in breeches. Her mother would have thrown a fit if Caroline had worn those instead of skirts. It wasn't even as if Caroline hated dresses—what girl didn't love a beautiful gown—but Liz didn't understand that breeches were better for sword fighting. Then again, this did help Caroline prepare for anything if she practiced in skirts and dresses.

"I'm not so bad after all, am I?"

"Don't start that," she giggled, shaking her head. "I could beat you any day. In fact…I do."

"One of these days I will show you who is best at sword fights," he laughed, taking a seat on one of the boulders.

Caroline joined him, looking out over the sea, as the sky grew darker. It was nice when they could simply sit and watch the waves crash. It was moments like these that she treasured in such dark times. Where she could sit with a dear friend, and forget about where they lived, and what they suffered through.

"Do you think it will get better?" she asked him quietly, placing her chin in her hand.

"I don't know," he told her honestly, knowing exactly what she was talking about. This wasn't their first discussion on the matter. "I hope so. There has to be more out there for us."

"Our parents don't seem to think so," she sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"That's not surprising," he chuckled, putting a comforting arm around her. "They've been raised to believe that. It's our generations' job to change those views."

"What if they're right though? What if all we have to do is raise more children in times when our population is decreasing?"

"Trust me. You won't be stuck here. You will be the _last_ person who ever gets stuck _here_."

"Then that makes you the second last, because you will go wherever I go," she said with finality. "You made me a promise."

"And I intend on keeping that promise. If you lead, then I'll follow," he reassured her.

The promise had been made when they were children, but Caroline always remembered it. After she got spooked in a game of hide and seek, she had forced the promise from him, lest he wanted to pick flowers with her for all eternity. Matt was her best friend, and if left up to her parents, he would be her betrothed as well. But neither of them considered each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife. They were each other's best friend and support system. They were as sturdy as the boulders they sat on. Of course Bonnie was included in this, but there was a much different dynamic between Matt and Caroline. He was not only a friend, but also her protector. He kept a watchful eye over Caroline when her parents couldn't. Matt made sure she didn't overstep her limits.

Caroline looked off into the distance; watching as the creatures of the sea jumped through the water, enjoying the freedom it brought. They didn't have to deal with destruction. Yet.

"Hey, Care," Matt began slowly, looking not at the ocean, but back toward the open field.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

"Is that Bonnie?"

Caroline furrowed her brows, and looked in the direction he was, finding that Matt was right. A smiling Bonnie was running through the grass, trying to get to where Caroline and Matt were. She smiled as the black haired girl approached them, bringing her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Caroline exclaimed. "You should be back home! It's getting dark."

"If you wanted to come with me, you should have said so. I would have walked with you," Matt told her.

"Mom and dad know I went to get you both. It's fine," she laughed. "Don't worry."

"But Matt came to get me!" Caroline said, laughing along with her. She was hiding something. Surely coming to fetch Caroline wasn't the actual reason for Bonnie risking her safety by leaving the village, when Matt had already done so. "Why are you _really_ out here?"

Bonnie looked around, as if they weren't alone. Was she afraid of someone hearing her? They were obviously by themselves. Why so much caution?

"What are you not telling us?" Matt asked, catching her suspicious behavior.

"I wanted to show you guys something," Bonnie whispered conspiratorially, kneeling down so that she was leaning against the boulders. "I was outside by myself, when all of a sudden, something incredible happened."

"And that is?" Caroline asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Bonnie asked, being completely serious.

"What is it that you want to show us, exactly?" Matt asked warily, leaning in closer.

"Promise me!" She demanded, seeming to be slightly nervous about sharing.

"We promise!" Caroline assured her, anxious to hear what the big secret was. "Now what is this all about?"

Bonnie nodded timidly, focusing on a small patch of grass in front of them. "I was sitting alone, wishing we could do something to brighten our day to day lives, when suddenly…" she trailed off, grinning brilliantly at the ground.

Caroline sat in awe as a beautiful flower grew from the very spot Bonnie had been concentrating on. The bright red and yellow petals flourished gradually, stunning Caroline. How had she done that? While it was both a magnificent display, it also worried Caroline beyond belief. This couldn't be…but how could Bonnie possibly…

"I don't know whether to be amazed or frightened," Matt mused.

"What did you just do?" Caroline asked in hushed tones. "How is this possible?"

"This is why I made you promise not to tell anyone," Bonne reminded her. "No one can know. I don't think it's very strong yet, but if anyone even knows I have the slightest bit of magic, they would surely exile me."

"How are you a _witch_ though?" Caroline hissed. It's not that she minded Bonnie being one. She was her friend, and that would never change. She just worried for her friend's safety. Nobody believed witches and warlocks were good.

Magic was frowned upon, and had been for years, just like being a werewolf or vampire was. The rulers of their land used witches, warlocks, werewolves, and vampires for the war, and those with supernatural abilities were often associated with using their powers for evil purposes. It didn't matter that Bonnie was one of the sweetest girls in the village. She would be viewed as an outcast if they found out.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged. "My parents aren't magical. Maybe my grandparents were."

"This is the first time you've seen any indication that you're a witch?" Matt asked, his expression showing his conflicting emotions.

While Matt was open to a lot of new ideas, and despite all his talk of changing their parents' opinions, there were still some ingrained beliefs that he refused to let go. Such as anything that dealt with the supernatural. He had told her many times that he would rather die than become a being of the night, or any other kind of inhuman being. Matt was set on keeping his human life. Besides Caroline, Bonnie, and his family, it was the one thing he protected most.

Caroline, on the other hand, was not the same. There had to be creatures out there that were not horrid beings. She was hopeful, at least, that she would be rewarded for this optimism. If she could have faith that not all were bad, she hoped they didn't prove her wrong.

"The first and only time," Bonnie concurred. "I had no idea."

"You're positive that no one knows?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't even told my parents. I don't know what they'll say, or how they'll react."

"It's okay. We'll figure something out," Caroline comforted. She wasn't about to let her friend go through this alone.

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Bonnie asked, smiling brightly. "I don't even know why I am, but…it's exciting! I know that witches and warlocks can be bad. But now that I _am_ one…I can't help but think there's more to the story. I'm not evil. So what if not all of them are as well?"

"If you consider it a gift, then that's what we'll treat it as," Caroline told her, returning the bright smile. "You're our friend, and always will be."

"No amount of magic can change that," Matt said, giving Bonnie a reassuring smile. "I promise."

"Thank you," Bonnie said quietly, looking from Caroline to Matt. "I mean that."

"Do you plan on telling your parents about this?" Caroline wasn't sure if they would take it as well as her and Matt had.

"I have to. I'm not sure how to hide it from them," she said with certainty.

"I don't either," Caroline agreed, "So we'll tell them with you, at the very least. You know, be there for moral support?"

"I'd like that," Bonnie grinned, making another flower appear when she concentrated on the ground in front of them. This one had blue and purple petals.

Caroline smiled, leaning in to give Bonnie a hug. Maybe this was how they could start to change what went on around them. Bonnie would be an example of what was _good_ about the supernatural. Maybe they could still rebuild their lives.

"Come on…let's get back. The moon is almost up," Matt told the girls, standing up, and offering each his hand.

The girls did as he suggested, allowing him to help them up. When the three of them were about to go, and pick up the remaining gear from where Caroline and Matt had left them, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. Caroline thought that perhaps the adults got tired of waiting, and sent someone for them.

But when Caroline saw the colors worn by the riders, she knew she was terribly wrong.

"What are guards of the west doing here?" Caroline breathed in horror. Six soldiers were all coming their way, with a very unpleasant expression on their faces.

"What do you—" Matt began, but saw what Caroline was looking at soon after. "Oh that's not good."

"Why are they here? Why are they in the south?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"Please. When have borders ever meant anything to them?" Matt hissed, trying to hurry the other two along, while still appearing casual.

"You three!" One of the soldiers pointed to them, his face angry. "Stop! By order of Lord Kol, any witches or warlocks found are to be taken captive. You are under arrest!"

Oh no. He had seen her create the flower. And he thought they were all witches.

The group continued moving toward them, but Caroline and the rest also kept going. They didn't have anywhere to go. There was wide-open field, and nothing…no. Wait.

"The forest," Caroline whispered, realizing that if they could run fast enough, they would make it to the forest not far from where they were. She could even see it from where they stood. It blended with the background so well, she had almost forgotten it was an option. "If we move fast enough, we can hide."

"I said stop!" The guard shouted again.

This time, the three ran, only grabbing a few essential items as they passed their belongings. Matt grabbed a shield, Caroline picked up a dagger to add to the knife she already had hidden, and Bonnie picked up another dagger lying with the weapons.

"Capture them!" The man shouted.

Caroline ran as fast as her feet would take her. Those soldiers shouldn't have been out there, but they wouldn't have done anything had they not seen the magic. Then again, they might have anyway. In times of chaos, she didn't trust any soldier that didn't wear the South's colors. And even then she was wary.

The men were fast, but Caroline and her friends were faster. Thank the heavens the soldiers needed them alive and unscathed, or there would surely be an arrow in their backs.

They reached the forest line after minutes of strenuous sprinting. Without a care for what creatures lurked within, they continued running. The night would hopefully hide them, but now the only problem was how they themselves would see what was in front of their noses.

The further they went into the forest, the less Caroline could see. She had to use her hands to make sure she didn't run into a tree, or fall over her own feet. But she couldn't stop. They couldn't stop until they were well out of harm's way. Bonnie especially, for it would be disastrous if they got their hands on her beloved friend. Her magic was still new, but they didn't know that. They wouldn't care.

The only sounds Caroline could hear were her heavy breathing as she plowed through the forest floor, her dagger held tight in her hand. There wasn't any sign of heavy footsteps behind her though. In fact…there wasn't any sound at all.

She stopped, catching her breath while she looked around. There was no sign of Matt or Bonnie. Dammit! She had lost them. No…she couldn't have. Now they were out there without her! What if they needed help?! What if Matt's sword, and Bonnie's dagger weren't enough?

"Please be okay, please be okay," she whispered to herself as she began walking slowly through the forest.

"I think it is you who will need help," a voice said behind her.

Caroline spun around to see two of the six guards, just standing there, waiting. She held her dagger at the ready, her face set. These bastards wouldn't take her. She had to make sure Bonnie and Matt hadn't been taken. Caroline would not die before she knew that much.

"And I think you are mistaken," she retorted, raising an eyebrow in playful challenge.

"You don't think you can wound _us_, do you? Just let us take you to Master Kol. He will be pleased to see you."

"How do you know I'm what the Lord is looking for?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"You were seen with the likes of a witch. You are a supporter, at the very least, and that is enough grounds to take you with us. So please, _milady_," the man said sarcastically, "come quietly before we have no other choice but to force you."

Caroline continued to hold her dagger up. She wasn't going to back down. Were they stupid?

"Very well," the other man said, grabbing a knife and rope from around his waist. "Then we have no choice but to bind you!"

The guards began stalking forward, and Caroline kept her gaze on each of them. Thinking fast, she threw her dagger with uncanny speed toward the man holding the rope, striking him square in the stomach. He yelled in agony, and the other guard took it as his chance to advance on her. But Caroline was prepared for that. Quickly, she took the knife from under her skirt, and also threw it at the man. This time, she got him in the chest, just like she wanted.

When he fell to his knees, she swiftly removed the dagger from his chest, and began running in the opposite direction. But the man caught her by the leg before she could get far, causing her to fall flat on her stomach. The knife had flown away from her, however, and now she had nothing. Caroline groaned, quickly rolling over so that she was now on her back. The man lunged for her, but she held him off before he could fall on top of her. He was too weak to attack, and he would soon bleed out completely. All she had to do was hold him off until then.

While the blood dripped steadily onto her, the life from the guard's eyes slowly faded, and he was soon nothing more than a waste of space. Caroline threw him off with a grunt, and tried to hurriedly stand up so she could go for her knife.

But the other guard with the dagger in his stomach was up at this point, and he had the rope still.

His arm went around her neck once she was standing, gripping her throat tightly. Caroline tried scratching, kicking…anything she could think of. He remained unfazed; despite the stomach wound she had given him not long ago.

"So it is I who must take you by force, you little brat," the man spat in her ear.

Caroline could slowly feel herself losing air as she struggled. Her adrenaline was pumping, and the oxygen she needed just wasn't there while his arm stayed around her neck. She saw little black spots dance around her vision, and heard a ringing in her ears. Her eyes began to flutter, and this time, she knew he would be taking her to see Lord Kol.

That's what she thought until a snarl even scarier than the guard resonated through the otherwise silent forestry.

The arm around her throat was gone in a flash, and she could hear the gut-wrenching yell the guard made. Caroline gasped, trying to get as much oxygen as she could, spluttering a little from the firm hold the man had gotten. Her vision slowly came back, but she still felt weak, her arms feeling a lot like mush.

She turned around as soon as she had the strength, but by the time she did, the screaming had been silenced. The man who had been choking her lied in a bloody pool, his neck severed. Caroline covered her mouth from the sickening sight. Despite the bloodshed she had seen, and had caused not two minutes ago, that was a gruesome body she stared at. When she turned to the other guard, he was in no better shape. In fact, one of his arms was being used as a chew toy.

Caroline stared wide-eyed at her savior. The wolf was bloody, much like she was; it's snout dripping from the mess it had made. The animal's golden eyes gleamed brightly in comparison to the blackened area. From what she could tell, it's fur was a mix of black and light-colored, blondish fur. Only in this particular instance, it was also tinged with crimson.

Thankfully, she knew it couldn't be a werewolf, because there was no full moon. So had a regular old wolf known she was in distress? And then made a bloody mess like this? Caroline would have thought so, if it hadn't started staring at her intensely, like she might be the next meal. No. This was not a friendly wolf. It was just hungry.

A low growl ripped through its throat as it slowly moved toward her. Caroline sat there, scared, and not knowing what to do. It would pounce if she made any sudden movements, but she couldn't just die. After all that fighting, a wolf was what would do her in?

"Nice doggy," she cooed, backing up while she still sat on the ground, moving until she hit a tree trunk. "I don't want to hurt you."

The wolf bared its sharp teeth; still moving closer without quickening it's pace. Caroline breathed in and out slowly, as she sat motionless, scared for her life. This animal had just saved her, only to take her life in turn. Wonderful.

It moved closer, hiding its teeth once more, and stopping when it was in front of her face. The wolf cocked its head, staring at her with curiosity. Caroline didn't know what to do. This was no kind animal, yet it wasn't killing her. She heard the wolf sniff once, then a few more times.

"Please…" she begged it quietly, feeling there was nothing more she could do. "I have friends who might be captured by Lord Kol. They may need me. So please don't kill me. I don't want to die."

The wolf stared at her, as if trying to judge what her true intentions were. Eventually, if not a bit hesitantly, it sniffed her again. It was slow, like the animal was memorizing her every scent. Her breath came raggedly, but the longer she sat there, the more confident she felt about seeing daylight again.

When it was done sniffing, the wolf backed up, and stared her in the eyes. It was a little intimidating, but Caroline noticed the wolf's expression didn't look angry. It was simply curious. It seemed so…human.

"Can you understand me?" She asked, her brows furrowing. Caroline wouldn't be surprised, since so much lived in the forest already. She was still waiting for the day she ran into a dragon. This dog seemed to have a grasp of what she was saying, and implying.

When the wolf snorted once, as if in acknowledgment, her eyes widened more. It _could_ understand her.

"You can…alright. Why haven't you killed me?"

It looked at her for a couple of minutes, motionless while she continued to stare it down as well. Unexpectedly, it let out a vicious bark, making her jolt upright. Okay. So it wasn't to be treated as a cuddly pup. Caroline would do well to remember it was covered in blood from it's meals.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "And thank you."

The wolf stopped, and looked at her with surprise. In a flash, the expression was gone though, and it began nudging her side. It wanted her to get up.

Caroline stood slowly, making sure she was able to stand at all without falling down. The wolf began moving as soon as she was steady, but turned back to look at her. It was waiting.

"I see I have a companion now," she mused, grabbing her weapons, and then following where the wolf went. For some reason, she trusted it would take her where she needed to be. Maybe it was foolish…but something about the animal wasn't like anything close to what she had seen before. Caroline would also have preferred running, but the last time she had ran through a dark forest, she was separated from her friends. This time, she would be careful of where she turned.

"So…are you a girl wolf?" Caroline asked timidly.

A low growl could be heard from deep within the wolf's throat. Okay. Not a girl.

"A boy then," she said quickly, nodding. While she trusted him, Caroline also knew the animal was unpredictable. Right now, she didn't have much else to go off of though. She might as well stick with him until, or if, he turned rabid. "Well, my name is Caroline. I can't see you giving me a name in return, so may I give you one instead?"

There was a short huff. Caroline took that as a yes.

"What about…" she trailed off, observing his vague silhouette as they walked. He was a leader. That was certain by the way he moved. It was like he was constantly on the hunt, always watching his back, and commanding attention. Perhaps he was an alpha of a pack somewhere. He would need a name that signified all of that, showing just how petrifying he was. Lucifer? Demon? No, that wasn't it.

"Caine," she said, trying the word out. "May I call you Caine?"

No sound. Was that an okay? She dared a glance his way, and only saw him looking ahead. He must have accepted it. Caine it was then.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. There was a moment when Caroline thought they would never make it out of the forest, but soon after she had that very thought, the sound of waves crashing reached her ears. She was there. Caroline was finally where she started.

She looked around frantically, searching for any sign of Matt or Bonnie. There was none.

"Oh no…" she mumbled, looking around with worry. "I don't see them."

"Caroline?!" A male voice called to her.

A smile spread across her lips as she saw Matt walking out not far from where she had come. The wolf began to growl threateningly, but Caroline was already running to Matt before anything could come of it. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she felt his go around her waist.

"I was so scared something happened to you!" Caroline exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"I'm fine, but I was worried about _you_." Matt pulled away, his eyes widening when he noticed the blood on her. "Tell me this isn't yours."

"It's not. It's from one of the guards. Two of them are dead."

"Three, actually," Matt added. "I had to kill one. But Caroline…"

"What," she asked with concern, looking around and noticing for the first time that Bonnie wasn't with him. "Where is Bonnie?

Matt gave her a grim look. "I was separated from her, too. Caroline…I heard screaming. I think Kol's men got to her. I couldn't save her, Care…I couldn't do it."

"It's alright," she soothed him, making Matt look at her. "It's not your fault. But we need to get back to the village. We have to see if she got away."

"And if she didn't?"

Caroline looked at him with astonishment before walking toward where the rest of her weapons may or may not be. Caine stood staring at her, his stance ready to attack anything. Matt looked at her with utmost confusion. Caroline wasn't confused about anything though. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

"If she didn't, then we're going to save her."

* * *

**A/N: Taadaa. Hope you liked it, and are excited for the adventures ahead like I am. **

**More to come after I finish some other stories!**


	3. Stay Safe

Caroline and Matt ran toward their village, Caine following close behind. Matt's head kept turning around to look at the wolf whose mouth was still bloody with leftover soldier. She was surprised the obvious question had not already been asked, but Caroline could certainly see it forming now. It was only a matter of time before…

"Caroline?" Matt began, but she was prepared with a response.

"He saved my life. He gets to come along."

"What if it turns on us? We can't just blindly trust an animal that comes from the forest."

"What choice do we have? He has yet to kill me and I see that as a positive," she muttered, sprinting ahead of Matt so he would not continue to argue with her.

She was very aware of how dangerous this animal could be, but considering what other creatures lurked across the land, this one was much tamer. He may not have been Caroline's first choice, but any help to protect her or her friends was more than welcome. Whether it had ulterior motives or not had yet to be seen.

"Please tell me you see what I see," Matt shouted suddenly from behind her, looking off into the distance.

Caroline's brow furrowed, looking in the direction Matt was as she slowed to a jog. Her eyes widened at the bright light shining from where her home was over the hills, smoke rising up over the sky. It could only mean one thing, and it was not a thought she wanted to consider.

After a couple more minutes of running, the three of them arrived at the village's edge. Their suspicions were—unfortunately—confirmed, and Caroline watched in horror as their village went up in flames.

The smell of burning wood and straw reached Caroline's nose as she saw the townspeople run around in chaos, trying to extinguish what they could. Caroline didn't see the point. The fire was far too wild, roaring at every attempt to dampen the flames. It lit the darkened sky up brighter than the stars and the moon put together. They should be focusing on getting their belongings, and leaving as quickly as possible. Not saving what was not capable of being saved.

"Oh no," Caroline breathed. As if her home being attacked wasn't bad enough, this likely meant that Bonnie was not there, but in fact, captured like they had feared.

"The guards beat us here," Matt said sadly, "It has to be them."

"What do we do?"

It was then that Caine decided to take off at a full sprint into the village, a growl tearing through his throat as he went straight for one of the guards. Well, she couldn't very well try and stop him from doing that. All she could do was hope that her family and friends were safe from his wrath. While she couldn't control whether he followed or not, it would still be on her conscious if he injured someone.

"If that damn wolf hurts anyone…" Matt threatened, not finishing his sentence.

"His fight seems to be with the guards. Let him have his fun. We have to focus on getting everyone out. Find your mom and sister. I'll search for my parents as well as Bonnie's. Find anyone else if you can, then meet me back here."

"Stay safe," Matt told her. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead before running off toward his home. Caroline wiped her dagger on her skirts, and then proceeded to do the same.

Nobody outside bothered acknowledging Caroline's presence. It's not like there were many people, maybe thirty tops. Compared to the larger towns, it was nothing. The fire held their attention while she pushed past those in her way. Caroline bypassed the soldiers that still remained, setting fire to everything with their torches. If only her people would fight back instead of taking this. They were but men. These were not the scariest of soldiers Lord Kol had fighting for him.

Caroline took as many hidden pathways as she could, avoiding the main square as much as possible. She preferred not having to kill any more soldiers than necessary. Two had been enough for one night, or lifetime.

With a few more stealthy maneuvers, Caroline found herself at the back entrance to their wooden house. The trip inside had to be quick. She needed to make sure everything salvageable was retrieved, and her parents were unharmed, or out of the house completely. The upstairs was already enflamed, so a new change of clothes would be out of the question. Her small travel bag was downstairs, however, and that would be helpful for carrying food. This whole venture hadn't been pointless.

She quickly went inside, her eyes searching for her parents immediately. Caroline was relieved to find no one. Good, they had left. This would be a much easier trip. She went straight for the kitchen, grabbing her travel bag as she did. The small knapsack would be able to hold a little food, but how much food did she have to take? It would have to be something that kept. A loaf of bread, some fruit, maybe a couple of biscuits her mother kept around for stray animals.

Before taking her leave, Caroline grabbed a blanket to stuff into her knapsack, as well as a cloak to keep her warm through the cold nights, and whatever loose cloth she could get her hands on. If only they had a map of the land, her inventory would be complete. But alas, they would have to do without. Once she was back outside, the number of dead bodies lying around had increased, but to her relief, they all belonged to guards. If their wounds were anything to judge by, it seemed her savior had been busy.

Caroline ran back to where she said she would meet Matt, keeping her dagger out at the ready in case any more threats presented themselves. Who cared if her parents noticed, she wanted to be sure they would be able to see her in the first place.

Right when she turned the last corner from one of the homes, she saw her parents running thanks to her peripheral vision. Her father was fighting off one of the few remaining guards, while Liz ran toward Caroline unknowingly.

"Mom!" Caroline shouted, trying to get her attention.

Liz's eyes locked with hers, and her mother's face lit up when she saw her daughter, moving faster to close the gap between them. Caroline's arms went tightly around her mother when they met; so glad to see she wasn't injured.

"I was so worried they had gotten to you," Liz gasped, pulling back to inspect Caroline.

"I'm fine, mom, but we need to get out of here. Where are Abby and Rudy?"

"Hopefully they left for the caves," Liz said, as if it should have been obvious. "What's wrong? Where are Bonnie and Matt?"

"I'll explain once we're safe," Caroline assured her, "but right now we need to get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm not leaving without your father," Liz told her, looking back worriedly at William.

Caroline looked up in time to see her father tossed to the ground, his arm bloody from a gash on his shoulder. The clank of his sword hitting the guards was all she could hear from where they stood, the fire's light gleaming on the metal. The soldier was about to push down harder when a black furball came flying through the air, enveloping the man's throat—the one exposed piece of skin. Pity they were foolish enough to leave any body part revealed. At least it gave William enough time to take his sword, and stagger to where Caroline and Liz stood, astonished at his narrow escape.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetie," Bill—as he was so often called—said warmly, smiling as he wrapped his arms carefully around Caroline. She chuckled, her heart still racing with fear.

"You're forgiven if you two will just get out of here. Now where's—"

She was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream, causing all three of them to turn toward the source. It was Vicki, Matt's sister, screaming in protest as Matt dragged her out of their home. Finally, Matt had to toss her over his shoulder to keep from stopping completely. When she didn't see Matt's mom with them, Caroline instantly thought the worse.

"Come on," she choked out, waving her parents to where she had entered. "We have to go."

The three of them darted out of the burning village as fast as they could. All she could hear were Vicki's wails, and the crackle of the fire that encompassed the quickly dwindling space. It was an eerie sort of almost-silence that sent shivers down her spine. Who knew that her day would have turned out like this when she had awakened in her bed that morning?

They made it to the pond that was just beside the entrance to the caves, stopping to catch their breath now that they were out of immediate danger. The caves were a fair distance from the village, allowing them an ample safehold for emergencies. Caroline could already see the light of the small fire burning in the cave, and the murmur of activity inside. The trees surrounding them added extra coverage and a sense of security. She felt better about wanting to leave and find Bonnie, knowing her parents would be safe until they found a new home. The caves were only meant to be a temporary replacement after all. Eventually, they would need to search for new housing arrangements, or start building from scratch.

Caroline heard something drop to the ground with a soft thump, making her turn around to see that Vicki was on the ground, crying, while Matt held her closely. Tears were forming in his own eyes while he comforted his sister. There was a moment of silence for the loss of his mother, and a dear friend. Caroline sat down on the small slope at the pond's edge, wrapping her arms around her knees while the tears fell down her cheeks. This night was not getting any better, was it?

A pair of yellow eyes came into view from the direction their group had come, sauntering over to where Caroline sat. Caine was as bloody as ever, fresh blood adding on to what was already drying to his fur. Despite the overwhelming sense of loss, she couldn't help but giggle softly at the image. Maybe she was unhinging from all the stress, or maybe she was desensitized because of the war, but there seemed to be something funny about how this creature kept taking blood baths.

"You're quite the messy eater," she sniffed, smiling as she dug into her pack for a piece of cloth. Caroline needed something to distract her from losing the person who had been like a second mother.

Dabbing the cloth into the clear pond water, she raised her hand gently, showing Caine her intentions. The wolf looked at her quizzically, tilting his head like he didn't understand what a bath was. He inched closer though, cautious of her actions. Caroline bit her lower lip, concentrating on not angering the animal. None of this would be necessary if he would just stop indulging in his mayhem.

Caroline wiped any traces of blood from his fur, watching occasionally as his eyes catalogued her every movement, his face remaining emotionless. He sat upright through the process, frozen in place while she cleaned him thoroughly. He certainly wouldn't trust anyone soon, but at least he seemed to be on her side. Nothing helped people—or creatures—bond better than a common enemy.

"I guess I owe you thanks for two lives tonight," she whispered, tenderly wiping the cloth along his muzzle. "I don't know why you're helping, but I can only guess you have something against Lord Kol. For that, I'm grateful. Now, if only you could talk. Maybe we would be able to help each other better if you could."

A quiet giggle escaped as she finished up her work. The land was a melting pot of creatures, and filled with the unknown. If Caine were to start barking words in that moment, she wouldn't be overly surprised.

"Caroline, I don't know what's so funny, but I don't think this is the time to be laughing," Liz said gently to her, walking over to clasp a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Nothing is funny," Caroline said honestly, still looking at Caine. "But if I don't laugh, then I'm afraid I won't stop crying."

Liz shared a sympathetic look with her, placing a sweet kiss to Caroline's forehead. "We are heading inside to give you three some privacy. Come in when you're ready."

"Mom, wait," Caroline began, giving Caine a final pat before standing up and wiping her eyes clean. "We need to talk."

"About?" Liz walked with Caroline and Bill to a more private area, but Caine insisted on following. Nosy little wolf he was. Murder the guards, sure, but a little privacy? Caroline was on the fence between believing he was a genius or a rotten mutt that didn't know better.

"Matt and I can't stay," she told them slowly, knowing this would sound completely ludicrous after everything that had just happened. "We have to leave tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Liz asked, disbelief clear in her tone. "Why in the world would we ever allow that?! The soldiers are obviously out making their turns. They might find you! Under the orders of Lord Kol, I don't think they would be generous enough to let you run—"

"They already found us," Caroline interjected, silencing Liz immediately. "And they have Bonnie."

"What?" Bill asked in surprise.

"They took her from us, daddy," Caroline said, trying not to break into more tears. "They…they think she's a witch."

"But that's crazy! She's no more a witch than I am a fighter," Liz argued.

"She is though, mom," Caroline admitted quietly. "I've seen it. They took her for her magic."

"I don't understand," William said, confused. "How is our sweet Bonnie one of those vile beings? She was always so kind."

"And she still is," Caroline said firmly, wanting to knock some better sense back into her father. He always was so prejudice. "This doesn't change anything about her. Matt and I have to save Bonnie before something really bad happens."

"It's my fault," a female voice said, surprising them all.

The three turned around to see Abby and Rudy standing nearby, able to hear their entire conversation. How had Caroline missed them approaching?

"Nobody is at fault," Caroline assured her gently.

"I should have told her about the Bennett bloodline, and the power we possess. It was my responsibility and I failed. I wanted her to have a normal life. I didn't want Bonnie to be weighed down with having to hide her magic, so I thought by not telling her, she could live blissfully unaware of what our world would think of her as."

"Does that mean…" Caroline trailed off. All this time though? How had she not figured it out?

"Yes. I'm a witch," Abby confessed.

"Impossible," Bill breathed, shaking his head in denial.

"Don't look as if you haven't known me your whole life, William," Abby spat, staring vehemently at him. "I am no threat to you or this village."

"What about you?" Liz asked Rudy, "Are you a warlock?"

"No. It only runs through Abby's side," he said matter-of-factly.

"Please," Abby said more softly now, looking to Caroline. "Save my daughter. I can't leave these people unprotected or I would go myself."

"You were no help when the guards came, why not go after Bonnie?" Bill retorted.

"The guards would have taken me as well if I had."

"But you're more powerful than they are, surely you could have taken them as well as save the village."

"Magic takes energy," Abby said, inching closer to Bill. "I don't expect you to understand since you have never taken the time to comprehend the forces you don't agree with, but I assure you I did what was right. I have not spent time honing my craft because of fools like you. My abilities are not as powerful as they could be. If they had knocked me unconscious and taken me captive, I would not have been able to stop them, and I would be of no help to anyone. I am sorry the town was burnt to ashes, but now I can work on bettering myself to save _your_ ass from future raids."

"You listen here, you inconsiderate—"

"Enough!" Caroline hissed, stepping between her father and Abby. "Fighting won't get us anywhere, and it certainly won't help Bonnie. So_ please_!"

"I'm going inside," Bill mumbled, walking away as quickly as he could.

"Dad—" Caroline began, but it was too late. She couldn't wait for her father to cool down. She had to leave with Matt as soon as possible.

"Your father will come around, just give him time. It's been a long night for everyone," Liz soothed her, bringing Caroline in for a warming embrace. "Please…you're a grown woman, and I can't stop you from leaving, but be safe. I wish the carts hadn't burnt with the village, or I would send you off more comfortably."

"The horses ran off in fright anyway," Caroline chuckled, nuzzling into her mother's neck. "It wouldn't have mattered. But thank you. I promise we'll be back. I can't let Vicki lose more family."

"And I can't lose a daughter," Liz reminded her firmly, placing a kiss on Caroline's forehead. "Wait before you go. I'll see what we have in the cave for your trip."

"I already have some food and blankets," Caroline said, showing her the bag and all it's contents. "We'll be fine."

"You're going to need more than that," Liz smiled, her voice dry from the tears she held back. "Let me fuss over you and prepare you for your travels properly. Don't leave until I get back."

With that, Liz hurried off to the cave to find something more suitable for Caroline's travels.

"We'll go help her," Rudy offered, leaving with Abby to assist her mother.

Now it was time to take care of Vicki. She didn't imagine the girl would be thrilled with letting her brother go so soon after losing a mother, but Caroline and Matt had to save their friend, too. They were in a tough spot.

And it seemed Matt had already tried telling Vicki, because she was in both distraught and anger while staring at him.

"You can't be serious," she said, slapping him on the shoulder. "We just lost mom!"

"We're going to lose Bonnie too if we don't do something," Matt reminded her. "Caroline and Bonnie's parents will be here to look after you."

"I want _you_ though," Vicki grunted, flopping down on the grass in a defeated heap. "I don't want you to die. I want you to stay with me."

"I won't die. No one else is going to die either. No one," Matt said, more to himself than Vicki. Caroline watched the littlest Donovan tear up more, placing one last kiss on Matt's cheek before running off. Caroline caught her before she could get too far.

"Vicki, wait," she begged, moving to give her a hug. "I promise I'll bring him back safely."

"You can't be sure everything will be fine," she cried quietly, sniffing into Caroline's shoulder.

"I know, but we won't lose him." Caroline stroked her hair gently, giving a final squeeze before letting her run back to the cave.

Matt slunk back against the tree trunk, staring out toward the pond. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"You know we could stay a night," Caroline told him, taking a seat across from where he sat. "Leave in the morning after we've rested. It really has been a long night, and we're going to need all of our energy to pull this off."

"We don't know what Bonnie's condition is. We can't wait," he told her distantly. "We have to get to her."

Caroline nodded, unable to argue with his reasoning. Her tormentors wouldn't wait until they had enough sleep. But they would have to camp somewhere that night, too. Preferably somewhere they could fall asleep without worrying about their safety.

"Matt…" She tried again, but he wasn't budging.

"Please, Caroline…we'll find a town on the way. I'm sure theirs an Inn we can stay at that hasn't been burnt down. At least we'll be further along there than we would be by staying here."

"Do you know if we'll pass any? The only reason we know about half of what's out there is because of travelers passing through the village. We have no maps; we have no knowledge of what is beyond our home besides theirs. What if things have changed since the last wanderer came? What if there are no towns to rest in?"

"Then we'll ask someone along the way," he grumbled.

"And what if we meet no one that is trustworthy enough to ask?"

"Then we'll figure something else out," Matt said, looking to her now. "Are you having second thoughts about going? I thought this was what you wanted. Don't you want to get out and experience the land for yourself? We'll find a way to Lord Kol's castle, and we will free Bonnie."

"It is, but we can't free her if we get lost."

"The only way to find her is by trying to explore where we haven't been. We certainly won't find her by staying here. Whatever we do out there is far more productive than what we do here. Trust me, we'll find our way. I have hope. I thought you did, too…or has that changed?"

Caroline sighed, turning to Caine as if the wolf would have the answers she so desired. Strangely enough, he sort of did. Of course she had always dreamed of leaving Mystoria, and had hope that it would be a possibility, but it had never been a _reality_ until today. Her adventure had started when those guards found them in the clearing. And if Caine had not saved her, she would have only ever known the life of a village girl. He had given her hope, and a chance, for something much bigger.

"It hasn't," Caroline told Matt with finality. "I have hope that we'll find what we're looking for, too."

Matt gave her a small grin, turning to look back at the water. The three of them sat in silence for a few more minutes until Liz, Abby, and Rudy came back with a collection of items for their travels.

"I found more vegetables for you, but it's not a lot. I put in an extra blanket, and some candles as well. I'm sorry we couldn't find more to part with." Liz handed the pack to Matt, a small smile across her lips.

"You've done more than enough, mom," Caroline grinned, giving her a tight hug before letting go. This would not be the last time they saw each other. She had to remember that.

They took turns giving each other goodbye hugs after that. Abby and Rudy wished her and Matt safe travels, and Caroline didn't miss Liz asking Matt to bring her daughter and himself back safely. Bill never made an appearance again, but Caroline wouldn't let it bother her. No, this couldn't bother her. It was a lot for him to take in. He was understandably confused. She would just make up for lost time when she came back.

When Matt and Caroline were on their way, the three adults waved goodbye, watching them leave until Caroline could no longer see them. A heavy feeling weighed down upon her chest, but she knew this was for the best. The village would be fine without her, but Bonnie would not be. This was what they had to do.

"I'm a little surprised your wolf friend is still with us. Doesn't he have a home or a pack to go to?" Matt asked, noticing that Caine was walking on Caroline's other side.

"I don't know. I can't turn him away though. He's helped us with so much. The least we could do is offer him some temporary company until he decides to go elsewhere."

"I doubt the inns we visit will allow a wolf inside," Matt chuckled. "And if you feed him those biscuits I saw in your pack, then we'll never get rid of him."

"And why would we want to rid ourselves of a creature willing to kill guards of the west? Hmm?" Caroline asked smugly, earning herself a playful shove from Matt.

"Point taken," he said in defeat.

"Good. So stop complaining about him and keep moving. Who knows how long it will be until we reach a nearby town," she giggled, striding ahead with purpose. The dirt path in front of them seemed miles long now, but if they kept a steady pace, the three of them might get to a lodge before daybreak.

* * *

There was a particular stench that wafted through the air when Bonnie awoke. What was it though? And why did she smell it? The last thing she remembered before blacking out was being in the forest. Yes, she was in the forest running from the guards, it had been dark, and she had been separated from Matt. But that would mean…

She carefully moved her head, trying to feel how damaged her body was. Her head ached everywhere, and her neck felt tight, but otherwise she supposed she couldn't complain. It could have been far worse.

Now that she was sure her body was still in tact though, it was time to take in the rest of her surroundings.

The ground she lied on was cold, and a spot near her foot felt damp. It was stone. Her eyes flicked upward to see the walls were made of stone, too, with torches attached for light. Upon finding the bars that blocked her from escape, it was clear she was being held in a cell. Of course she was. But how had she gotten to Lord Kol's castle so quickly? It should have taken days to get from Mystoria to Roeth—the city Kol's castle resided in. At least, that was what she remembered hearing from those passing through town. Could they have been wrong?

Bonnie stood up carefully, making sure she still had enough strength to do so. Nothing felt woozy or out of place, thankfully. The room she was in was small, but beside the staircase that led outside was another cell. Other than the one she was in—which took up the entire side of the room—this was the only other prison.

There was also another prisoner sharing the room with her.

She crawled over to the bars, and stared across the room into the other cell. The woman inside was curled up in the corner, shaking while her arms stayed pressed around her knees. The girl's bright orange hair was matted, sticking to her forehead from the cold sweat that caused her to shiver in obvious fear. Her cell was much smaller than Bonnie's, but its condition looked much the same as hers. So what had the girl so petrified?

"Hello," Bonnie said, her voice dry from having not spoken for so long.

"Who are you?" The girl asked timidly, her high-pitched voice squeaking when her glazed over eyes turned to Bonnie. "Who am I?"

"What happened to you?" Bonnie breathed, her brows furrowing in confusion. It was more a rhetorical question, but the other girl answered anyway.

"I don't know," she replied distantly.

"Do you remember anything?" Bonnie asked kindly, grasping the bars to her prison tightly.

"Of course she doesn't, darling," a man said out of nowhere, "Her brain is fried from all the compulsion."

Bonnie turned to see the man—who looked more like a boy—leaning leisurely against the wall closest to the stone stairs, twirling a small gem between his fingers. His short, light brown hair framed his face, accentuating his distinct features. He was rather handsome, except for the fact that his boyish face held a mischievous expression that made Bonnie uneasy. This was not like the pictures she had seen. It was much different seeing him in person.

"Lord Kol," she said with certainty.

"So my devilishly handsome good looks precede me," Kol said smugly, grinning as he pushed himself off the wall.

"More or less," Bonnie murmured, forcing herself to stand up so she would be more at eye level with the prince. "What have you done to her?"

"I already told you. Compulsion. Evie used to be a maid here, but she always saw and heard too much. Poor girl never learned to keep her nose out of other peoples' business," he sighed, leaning casually against the rails of Bonnie's cage so that he was facing her. He was inches from her face, speaking softly as if to keep the nonexistent ears in the room from listening to their conversation.

"Why have you kept her down here, then? If she can't even remember her name, why not let her go?"

"Such a silly question," he chuckled, still idly toying with his jewel. "I can't let her roam free when her memory could return at any moment."

"Maybe a more comfortable room so she isn't so cold?" Bonnie suggested, worried about the girl's condition.

"No point in dirtying up one of my rooms when she won't live much longer," he said conversationally, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How can you be so cruel?" Bonnie asked in disgust.

"Cruel? Would a cruel man offer to house you in a more adequate room during your visit?" Kol smiled. Something was off about his charm, if her prison wasn't enough indication of that.

"Why am I here?" she asked, clearly skeptical about his intentions. Bonnie had heard nothing but horrible things about the rulers of the land. It was their fault the land was in ruins. So why was he trying to be kind to her? What did he want?

That was when she remembered the guards saying something about arresting those with magical abilities. Yes! Lord Kol took witches and warlocks prisoner. That's why she was there.

"The look on your face says you already know," he whispered.

"Why do you need witches?" She asked honestly. "All I know is that no sooner than I find out I'm a witch, I'm being taken captive by your soldiers."

"Were they rude to you? I could have them killed or tortured if that would make you feel better," he offered earnestly, but then shook his head and laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I don't actually care. To answer your question," he continued, not missing a beat, "it's not what _I_ need. It's what my brother _wants_. I hear he's looking for a special kind of witch, and they're a bit of a dying bloodline. No idea why he wants one, but whatever the reason, I obviously have to have it first. My search has been futile thus far. That is, until my guards came across you. For a while I wasn't sure you even existed. Yet, here you are."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, still perplexed. "I told you, I just found out I'm a witch. What bloodline are you talking about? How do you even know if I'm the witch you're looking for?"

"Don't play coy, my witchy friend," he teased, standing directly in front of Bonnie to look her in the eye. "Tell me the truth. Are you not a Bennett witch?"

"You would actually compel me after taking the time to put on such a front?" Bonnie asked, noticing how his pupils constricted in a telltale sign of compulsion. Something a traveler had told her about. Luckily, her parents were always strict about growing vervain, and putting it in their drinks. Her village did not trust the supernatural for reasons like this.

"I thought all the vervain was gone from the land," Kol mused, not seeming to be upset from this discovery. "No matter. The vervain will eventually leave you. As of this moment, I don't have a dire need to compel you. A spell has been set around the castle to prevent you from leaving. I had a witch of mine take a sample of your blood while you were out. It's how the spell knows to keep only you inside. And, just because I like to brag, it's also how I know you're of the Bennett bloodline. Neat, huh?"

"All this just to keep me from your brother?" It was a lot of effort to ruin a sibling's plan. But what would he have done to her instead?

"I might use you later, perhaps, but for now, we simply need to keep you off his radar so that I can see him boil with anger," Kol grinned, positively giddy from his own plan. "Once I know his motives, I can turn them upside down by using you for whatever it is he wants."

"Who says I'll help either of you?"

"Oh, you won't have a choice," he said matter-of-factly. "That's the part where the compulsion comes in. I also have this axe around my waist that is dying to get some action."

"You're a despicable creature," Bonnie spat. She wanted to see her friends and family again, but what if she never could? What if this brat would keep her forever in his castle?

"I know. So, about that room…" he trailed off, gesturing toward the stairs. "You can come with me, or you can stay down here. I'm not normally so generous, so I would take the offer before I change my mind."

Bonnie didn't have to think about it. She was reluctant to help this vampire do anything, but she wasn't stupid enough to stay down there with the crazy woman who couldn't remember her name either. "I'll go with you."

"Excellent," he grinned, taking a key from around his waist and unlocking the door. "Follow me. Wouldn't want you to get lost, would we?"

Hesitantly, she followed Lord Kol up the stairs, and around a few corners until they were at another set of stairs. When they reached the top, the room they entered was noticeably less dreary than the dungeon she had just come from. When she exited the narrow hallway, her eyes widened at the sight of the dining hall.

The bright white wallpaper lit up the room, with it's gold trim traveling all the way around at the top. Pillars stood as tall as mountains, and a grand chandelier hung high above to cast a soft glow around the massive room. Windows that touched the ceiling and floor lined one of the walls, allowing Bonnie a grand view of the land his castle stood above—or rather what land there was to look at from all the destruction.

Servants hurried along the floor to prepare for the next feast, or to simply do their daily duties. It was nighttime now, so Bonnie presumed it was to get ready for whatever tomorrow held.

"How did I get to the castle so quickly?" Bonnie asked, shuffling faster ahead so she was stride for stride with Kol.

"This little gem," Kol said happily, tossing said jewel in his hand. "Only one of it's kind. A warlock made it a long time ago when his feet ached from walking and there wasn't a horse in sight. He called it _Sanquesta_"

"How does it work?"

"You utter a spell, state where you want to go, and poof. There you are. You can't use it though, so no point in trying to steal it," he told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. Damn him. It wasn't that cunning, but she could hope.

"Why not?"

"For starters, it must recharge. You can't use it to go to the past or future, but to travel short or great distances; it still takes a lot of magic. It's why there is only one in existence. The power put into it to make the gem reusable, _and_ to do so even if a witch or warlock isn't present to help it work, is truly incredible. I have the utmost respect for you witches. You're all capable of such wondrous feats."

"I never thought of it like that. But why else would I not be able to use it once it recharged?" She questioned, still trying to angle a way where she could get her hands on it.

"You really didn't know you were a witch," Kol muttered to himself, staring quizzically at Bonnie. "Intriguing. Well, you wouldn't be able to use it specifically because none of _your_ magic works here thanks to my spell on the castle for you. Two, you don't know the incantation that makes it work. Three, I'm a fantastic hider. And finally, because all of the above are three excellent reasons."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He was completely full of himself.

The rest of the trip was in silence as they went up the dark, marble staircase. There were a few more stairs on their walk, until they reached a long hallway decorated with dark, wooden walls, and more golden trim. The walls were lined with different shields, swords, and sporting trophies that showcased his achievements. Along with those, there were a few portraits that depicted the other rulers of the land. Where were the pictures of his parents though? Why were there not more pictures of his siblings?

"When were these made?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the pictures.

"A very long time ago. Before the war started," he said solemnly, not elaborating anymore than that.

"Do you miss them?" She wondered, curious as to how close his family was, or had been.

"That…is none of your business," he said seriously, approaching a large set of wooden double doors, and stopping. "This is your room."

Bonnie stood there, inspecting the door for anything that seemed out of place. "Can I go in?"

"No, I want you to stand out here all day," Kol deadpanned before waving impatiently at the doors. "Go inside! Experience the splendor of the castle for yourself."

She cracked a grin; unable to keep a straight face despite knowing this was all a show. Bonnie had heard the rumors of what Kol did to his people. Hell, he had said as much to her in the dungeon. Bonnie didn't want to like him, but he was like a big, centuries old kid.

The room she found on the other side of those doors was not what she expected. It was a cozy little bedroom, with wooden walls that matched the hallway, and intricate designs carved around paintings. There was a vanity, along with chairs, a mirror, and a bed with curtains that hung around the framing. A small chandelier fell from the ceiling to illuminate the room. There were two big windows parallel to the bed that gave her a gorgeous view of the courtyard below. It was magnificent for a prison. That's all it was, after all. She wouldn't forget that.

"It's stunning," she said, still taking in the room.

"Good. I don't have guests often. It's not as though I know what's welcoming and what isn't. There are some clothes in the wardrobe. My servants will attend to whatever else you may need. Don't get any ideas about escaping. You can't. I like you, Bennett, but one wrong move and I will not be afraid to execute you, whether I need your services or not."

"That isn't very welcoming," she quipped, a small grin tugging at her lips. "My name is Bonnie, by the way."

"Right. My best soldier will stand guard outside your door to make sure you don't try any other funny business, as well as make sure you're safe. Feel free to come down for breakfast anytime. The cooks are working constantly. I'll check on you when, and if, your services are necessary."

"And if they aren't? Will I be allowed to go?"

"Of course not," he laughed, "You'll just get to live a little longer."

With a small wave, Kol was out the door, and leaving Bonnie to her new room. She let the first tear of the night roll down her cheek as she looked outside at the blackened sky. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen Caroline or Matt the entire time she had been there. Though, they could be kept in another cell while she stood there in her lavish new quarters. Great. That wasn't something she wanted to think about before bed.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable? I know Lord Kol doesn't make people feel at home sometimes," a young boy, about her age, asked, poking his head into her room. Bonnie didn't remember seeing him among the soldiers who had taken her. A shame, since his voice was tender, and very soothing.

"Actually…could you tell me if there was a man and woman who came in with me? Both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and are around my age. They were mistaken for witches, but I swear they aren't."

"No one was brought in besides you," he told her, a friendly grin spreading across his mouth. "Don't worry, your friends aren't in Master Kol's possession."

"Oh, thank goodness," Bonnie sighed in relief, sitting down on her bed and wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"I know this is a lot to get used to, but I promise you'll be safe. If Klaus were to get his hands on you, there's a good chance you'd have a worse fate than this."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I'm always here to talk if you need a friend," he told her gently.

"And how do I know you're not a spy?" Bonnie teased. She giggled a little at how weird a situation this was as she climbed into her bed. At least she could say she had an acquaintance in her midst.

"Cross my heart," he joked, crossing his finger over his heart with a smile. "Goodnight, Miss Bennett."

"Goodnight…" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Jeremy Gilbert, ma'am," he told her, closing the door a little as he moved to make his leave. "Just call if you need anything."

* * *

The night grew longer as Caroline realized her feet would carry her no more if they did not come across a town soon. It had been ages since they had departed the cave, but how far along had they actually gone? There had been no signs so far giving them any indication as to where they were. How many more miles until she could sleep under soft sheets?

It appeared she wasn't the only tired one, too.

"Matt, we need to make camp somewhere," she told him gently, noticing that he was beginning to sway on his feet.

"Mmm," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Keep going."

"No. Stop," she commanded, putting a hand on his chest. It was time they rest.

Caroline began leading him off the path and down the grassy hill toward the lake they had been near for the past couple miles. There would be some coverage with the few trees surrounding the water's edge, and she could finally bathe some of the dirt away.

She helped Matt ease down so he was sitting under one of the trees, placing the pack he was carrying, as well as hers, next to him. His eyes closed almost instantly, and the soft sounds of light snoring filled the silent night. Caroline giggled, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the lake. The grass and wheat stalks were thankfully tall enough that even if Matt woke up, she would be protected from his eyes.

Caine was the only one with the privilege of accompanying her. His presence made her feel safer and she had no trouble letting him tag along. The night still sent her heart pounding after the events that had happened earlier. It was comforting to feel guarded.

"Do you bathe?" She asked curiously, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer.

As suspected, not a peep escaped him.

"You'll be lively company, I can see," she mumbled, beginning to undress as she made it to the lake's edge.

Once the top had been discarded, she took off her skirt, and then linen undergarments, placing them in a neat pile with her top. She dove into the water, resurfacing a couple seconds later. Caroline already felt refreshed as the cool water ran down her face. Caine sat on the edge, his paws over his eyes to keep from seeing her. She giggled upon seeing his attempt at giving her privacy. Swimming over to the edge, she used the tall blades of grass and wheat stalks to cover herself.

"It's okay to look. I know you won't tell anyone," she laughed softly, watching Caine lift a paw carefully so that his yellow eye could see her.

"For a vicious wolf, you're awfully considerate. Come on, live a little," she teased, splashing him just a bit with the water. "Play with me. I need some fun after today."

Caine was somehow able to convey his disinterest by simply staring at Caroline. His uncanny ability to show such human expressions didn't cease to amaze her. What was his story? What kind of a creature was he really? He couldn't be any ordinary wolf. It didn't seem plausible by the way he interacted with her.

Slowly—and to her surprise—Caine dipped a paw into the lake. He promptly took it back out, putting it neatly over his other paw. Was that supposed to be a splash? She quirked an eyebrow, continuing to splash him while he looked at her, clearly not amused by her antics.

"Maybe it's foolish of me to poke the wolf, but you can't seriously be nothing more than a beast. Show me you can play, too! Go on. I know you can."

Nothing. Caine only stared at her, making her feel like quite the moron.

"Fine, don't be anything more than a strange creature who keeps following us around. It's okay, it's not like I wanted to make a friend," she mumbled to herself, running her fingers through her soaking wet hair.

She gradually began to nod, stepping out of the water. "I think I'm clean," she said more to herself than Caine. There would be other lakes for her to clean her clothes. No need to do it now.

After redressing completely, Caroline made her way over to where Matt was sleeping, and lied down just far enough away to give them both space. She curled up on her side, facing the lake she had just come from. This was the part she didn't want to go through. She didn't want to think about Bonnie getting taken. She didn't want to think about almost dying at the hands of the guards. She didn't want to think about Vicki and Matt losing Kelly to the fire those very guards had caused.

"When will it end?" She asked, just loud enough for Caine to hear. "When can I stop watching people die? When will the rulers actually _become_ rulers, and stop this war?"

Caine began to inch closer, wary of Caroline's oncoming tears. Her voice was already beginning to choke up. After holding it in all night, it was hard to keep them in any longer as sleep drew near.

"I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of hoping for something better when I don't know if it exists. I don't even have it as bad as poor Bonnie. What does that say about me? Am I weak?"

She sniffed, closing her eyes to try and wipe the continuously rolling tears away. They just wouldn't stop.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Caine had moved closer, and was eyeing her with curiosity. Very hesitantly, he lowered himself down beside of her, and draped his head gently over her shoulder. The warm feeling of his fur next to her damp skin made Caroline feel slightly comforted, like she had a blanket draped over her body. After all night of trying to coax him into doing something, it surprised her that now was the time he chose to show any compassion.

As sleep finally began to overtake her, Caroline started to think that maybe Caine really was more than just a cold-hearted wolf. Maybe she could befriend him yet.

* * *

The crack of dawn awoke Klaus from his deep slumber the next morning. When had he fallen asleep? Would his soldiers and servants suspect anything if he came back at such a time? Actually, it would be a little later, since it was likely going to be a long trek to his castle from here.

Yes, this little hunting expedition had proven to be rather informative.

He very carefully lifted his head from Caroline's shoulder, trying his best not to wake her. What was it about this girl that had him in such a tizzy? He shouldn't have fallen asleep next to her. He shouldn't have stayed with her for so long yesterday, but at the same time, he couldn't pull himself away.

_Don't worry, sweetheart_, he thought while he started to sniff Caroline, _I'll find my way back before you reach Kol. He won't know what's coming to him._

Sniffing around her one last time to make sure he had her scent memorized—as if he could honestly forget it—Klaus took his leave. Preparations had to be made so he could take an extended time away from the castle without anyone questioning his whereabouts. Her smell was how he would find his way back to Caroline and Matt. This would be no problem for him.

As Klaus began his journey back, he recalled how he felt the need to save Caroline after watching her fight those two imbeciles that belonged to Kol. There was nothing better than seeing his brother's plans fail, but this particular rescue had been for Klaus. He had wanted to save her of his own accord with no reasoning for doing so. She had looked so delicious though that he thought about taking her, too. He distinctly remembered wanting to kill her.

That was when he had found out about the possibility of her friends being taken by Kol's guards. If Kol had an interest in it, then it was something Klaus probably wanted to get his hands on. So he had let her go, and decided to follow her. Not to mention that overwhelming scent of hers threw him into a mental uproar. It kept messing with his head. He continually told himself that was part of the reason he had saved her father. That, and he wanted to kill every one of Kol's men.

It turned out that letting her go free was a smart decision on his part. A Bennett witch was what she wanted. The very person he had been searching for. But now Kol had his grimy fingers on her. It only made sense at that moment to let Caroline try and cuddle him from there on out. She seemed to be the only one that wanted to anyway. At least her friend, Matt, was still cautious of Klaus. The girl was very trusting. It was a courtesy he wasn't used to being granted. Clearly, if she knew who he was, that trust would no longer be bestowed upon him.

So he had tried to growl less as the night progressed, and he had attempted to engage in her one-sided conversations to him. But the more she talked, the more he actually wanted to listen.

Maybe that was why he had felt the strong urge to comfort her when she cried that night. Maybe it was his animal instincts that screamed to protect her. It couldn't be, however, because she was no different than any other girl he had come across.

Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she was strong—contrary to what she seemed to believe—but why ever would he think more than that of Caroline? She was a means to an end, and nothing more.

Klaus could never learn to enjoy such a woman's company.

* * *

**A/N: And the adventure begins! Who knows what kind of pesky obstacles they'll face along the way. Maybe some other travelers?**

**Thanks for the feedback as well! I'm excited to get into this story.**


End file.
